


Cordelia's First Treatment

by Leo_Lynn



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hormones, Its the lesbians from next door!, Love, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Lynn/pseuds/Leo_Lynn
Summary: Cordelia and Charlotte are going out to meet Marvin, but Cordelia want to take her new treatments.





	Cordelia's First Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @penicillinsteve on tumblr for giving my brain motivation to write shit. Give her a follow ^-^!!

"Babe, how do I look?" Cordelia calls from across the apartment. She's getting ready to meet up with Marvin at the hospital. "I can't decide if I want to wear my Hawaii shirt or my romper."

"Hun, I can't see you, I'm making a quick snack, but I am sure you look great. Is it that flower romper?"

"I only have one romper," Cordelia jokes.

"Okay, so that romper. You look cute in it."

A weak blush crosses Cordelia's face. She is looking at her new pills. They seem so insignificant in that tiny box. She opens it to gaze upon her hormone supplements.

Whizzer once told her when she was first coming out as trans that, if she was ready, she could take medicine to help her feel more feminine. He takes hormone medicine for the same reason, just for different results.

The foil over the small yellow pills gave a sense of formality. She can't do this. It's going to mess her up. It'll just make her weaker and unable to help her girlfriend. She'll become too different for her. She will br- she'll never lov- she won't-.

"Honey, please sit down," Charlotte said, "you seem very stressed." A small laugh passes Cordelia's lips. She didn't even know Charlotte walked into the room. "What kind of girlfriend am I?" she thinks, then quickly pushes the thought away.

She takes her girlfriend's hand and sits on their full-sized bed. Charlotte places a small glass of water on the nightstand and gives the opened pill box back to her lover. "We don't have to do this tonight, we can wait. This is all about you, okay?" Charlotte says while she kisses Cordelia's forehead.

"I'll take them, just give me a second," Cordelia's hands are shaky and she tries to calm herself down. She wants to take them, but it feels like a boulder is crushing her before she can reach them. 1000s of pounds teetering on her hand. She can't move.

"Hon, you can start another time. I know you have power in you to do it whenever you feel you can," Charlotte wrapped her hand around her girlfriend's. Charlotte's hand felt like electricity, a catalyst.

Cordelia popped a pill into her hand. There was a power in her. Cordelia took a sip of water and popped the pill into her mouth. A sigh of relief left her mouth.

"Great job baby, you are so brave," Charlotte smiled, "we should try and get to the hospital before Marvin thinks we are dead."

Cordelia laughed as they headed out the door.


End file.
